1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, control method thereof, and computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a growing opportunity to share image data obtained by a digital camera or the like among friends or families. As a sharing method, it is popular to hand over an image to a partner through a removable storage medium or network. Recently, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-92719 discloses a digital camera capable of receiving, without the mediacy of a personal computer, only image data the user wants, out of images which are obtained by another digital camera or the like and recorded in its internal storage medium.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-215072 discloses a technique of acquiring thumbnail images by a partner digital camera, selecting the thumbnail image of an image the user wants from the acquired thumbnail images, and acquiring the actual image of the selected thumbnail.
As a technique of sharing contents, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-108457 discloses a technique of comparing associated information (metadata) of data sent from a terminal which provides contents, with metadata the user wants, and when these metadata match each other, setting up a communication path.